


【刘卫/公孙卫】保镖

by allwall (cyancyan)



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyancyan/pseuds/allwall
Summary: 天汉集团少东家在父亲去世后接手家族企业却陷股权纠纷，预想到会波及自己包养在外的情人，分身乏术的新任老板不得已将贴身保镖外派去了情人的别墅⋯⋯包养梗三人行有双龙雷者务必勿入！！！当你点开proceed后，一切后果作者概不负责！！
Relationships: 公孙卫, 刘卫
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wei Qing Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宣示主权

公孙敖退伍后就在天汉集团当保镖，开始是给老东家刘启，刘启没了就给继任的少东家刘彻。

他是部队上下来的，身手不错，为人忠诚，刘彻一向很看好他。直到一天刘彻给他布置了一项新任务，让他开始怀疑自己在老板心中的地位。

保护老板外面的一个小情儿的人身安全？

一开始接到这个任务的公孙敖是一脸懵逼的，他自信无论以他的资历还是业务水平，足够做老板的贴身保镖，不说是心腹，也是公司数一数二的打手。

凭什么？老板的情人没说一千也有八百，凭什么让他外派去保护一个来路不明的阿猫阿狗？虽然老板没有明说和保护对象的关系，但以他的双商早猜了个八九不离十。

公孙敖拿到卫青资料时有些惊讶，没想到自己要保护的对象居然是个大学生。 还好不是什么特殊职业工作者，公孙敖腹诽道，好歹让他省了点心。 可是，一个名校大学生是没手没脚怎么就不能勤工俭学养活自己了，偏偏要被包养，这是看不起我们社会主义价值观吗，公孙敖又鄙夷地摇了摇头。

直到他翻到了卫青家庭背景那一页，公孙敖这才渐渐放下了之前的鄙夷，反而是同情地摇了摇头。

私生子，母亲绝症，还有个拖油瓶外甥要养，卫青从上高中开始，一家的钱就是老板出的。老板这是什么衣冠禽兽，啊呸，感动中国年度十大人物啊，一心一意热爱扶贫。啧啧，公孙敖越来越好奇这个卫青是个什么人物。

“敖哥好。”坐在驾驶位上的公孙敖听到有陌生声音在叫他的名字，清澈中还带点甜。

他转过头看向车窗，外面正下着大雨，一个漂亮男孩侧撑着伞，还是被雨水打湿了发梢和衣角，正湿漉漉地看着他。

见他半晌没回答，男孩儿眨了眨眼，挥了挥手里握着的手机，继续问道，“敖哥？你是公孙敖吗？我反复对了彻哥给我的车牌号，确实是这辆车啊。我是卫青，彻哥说今天是你来学校接我回去。”说完还对着他弯了弯嘴角。

彻哥？是刘彻吗。公孙敖这才回过神来，看来老板审美不错，对象比证件照上好看多了。只是之前看照片上的样子以为是个清冷性子，没想到是个自来熟，这，岂不是更好了。

公孙敖根本不清楚自己到底在想些什么，就已经为对方开了门。

“我是公孙敖，上车吧，是老板让我来接你。”

卫青见他回答了，立马收了伞，坐上了副驾驶，又从容系好了安全带。

“好了，敖哥，我们走吧。”卫青用余光探得对方正仔细打量着自己，他仿佛习惯了似的，目光只是紧紧锁住前方正左右摇摆的雨刷。

公孙敖一脚踩了油门，跟着导航开往他从没去过的老板的郊外别墅。这也是他以后的办公地点了，他心中突然莫名有些期待。

到了别墅，卫青终于再次开口了，“敖哥，你也是第一次来吧。我先带你参观一下，熟悉一下环境，然后带你去你的房间。”卫青笑得很亲切，全然忘了他之前一路上都没再说过话。

公孙敖停好车，卸了自己的行李箱，一路跟着卫青进了别墅。

别墅不大，内部装修也很简洁，里面一个佣人都没有，但是依然整洁干净，像是被人精心打理过。氛围倒是十分温馨，墙上桌上都有放刘彻和卫青的合影。

仔细看着这些不同背景的双人合影，公孙敖心想，老板应该很爱他……这个外室吧。他们本来应该可以光明正大相爱的，但是迫不得已才……不知不觉他想起了刘彻那个难缠的未婚妻。

老东家没去多久，老板的奶奶妈妈姑姑叔叔们就各为各家争得头破血流，把老板也搞得焦头烂额，这才会分身乏术只好派自己来保护心爱之人吧。只是，这个看起来曾经置身事外的世外桃源，如今也要被卷入那世俗险恶的纷争中去。

这个任务看起来比想象中重要，自己在老板心中还是有分量的。公孙敖也不知道自己思维转换怎么这么快，不过好好工作升职加薪确实更为重要。

卫青见他看这些照片这么认真，不免有些羞涩。这个别墅一直是他和刘彻的二人空间，平时除了钟点工阿姨定点来打扫卫生，再没有外人来过，就是双方亲人也没有。如今二人世界第一次被第三人侵入，他有些说不出的不自在。

“就这些了，别墅不大，我带你去你的房间吧。”卫青尝试礼貌地打断了公孙敖的参观，领着他去了一层的房间。

“这里就是你的卧室了，在一层，很方便。”他顿了顿，补充道，“如果你还有什么问题可以来二层主卧找我，我先去做功课了。”

公孙敖瞥了眼二楼的房门，“好，你先学习吧，我自己就行。”

卫青上了二楼，关了卧室的门，却是怎么也学不进去。最近刘彻家里的变故他不是不知道，只是刘彻从不和他说这些细节，都是自己一个人扛下所有。

他躺在床上，想起了中学时和学长的初遇、早恋、偷尝禁果、母亲的病、还有学长垫付的医药费。那时他就已经跟了刘彻，是学弟、朋友、情人、被包养、还是别的什么，他已经不愿去想，也懒得去分辨。

刘彻虽然对他很好，风流也是不假。中学时他就被各种所谓初恋找过麻烦，虽然都被刘彻摆平了。后来刘彻也有过别的情人，断断续续的，只是每个时间都很短，只有自己一直陪在他身边。还有，他那个未婚妻要逼他结婚了，他什么都知道。

卫青也想过自己这样到底算什么，他苦笑着，不知道是离不开他的钱还是离不开他的人。

前几天，刘彻跟他说给他找了个保镖，他先是诧异，后来也明白了几分，多半是他未婚妻家逼得紧了吧，这架势他又不是没见过，不过是再来一次。

想到这儿，卫青想起了楼下新来的公孙敖，敖哥看起来倒是个好人，比想象中的好相处些。卫青观察了一路，只觉他是个靠谱的人，但是，要和第三个人日常相处，他还没有尝试过。

半夜，卫青迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，听见楼下门响了，好像是公孙敖在说话。卫青揉了揉眼，猜是刘彻回来了，想起身去门口接他。没想到自己还没下床，卧室门就已经被打开了。

刘彻踉踉跄跄走进了卧室，卫青看到了门口扶着刘彻上楼的公孙敖，用目光表示感谢后示意他可以回去了，就转身关了门。

刘彻又喝醉了，最近为了应酬他经常喝了酒很晚才回来，今天也是一样。不过他今天看起来十分亢奋，刚进来就对自己动手动脚。若是平常，他早迎了上去，只是今天，他不知道门外的人到底走了没。

刘彻虽然醉了，似乎依然看出了卫青难得的窘迫，他绕有兴趣地盯着卫青的脸看，他的情人好久没有这么紧张过了，之前这么紧张已经是很早以前的事了。

酒精的催化加上情人的羞涩让刘彻更加上头，啪，他将怀里人直接放倒在床上，因为动作很大，床呲着地板发出了声响。

卫青有些尴尬，他还在担心着外面薛定谔存在的人。“彻哥，轻点。”他忍不住像小猫一样向他求饶。

刘彻没管他，在他说话间已经脱掉了他的上衣，两只大手在他上身两侧反复安抚着，然后把头埋在他胸前两点处轮流舔弄。

“啊——嗯……”

卫青舒服到忍不住发出呻吟，他已经顾不得这房间的隔音效果怎么样了，谁让刘彻太了解他的身体。

卫青体贴地想去替刘彻解西服衬衫的扣子，刘彻却把他的双手牢牢按在床单上，不让他去碰。

刘彻刚从酒桌上下来就直奔这里，还是西装革履的，衣衫都没怎么乱。此时，他也不想脱衣服，只想衣冠整齐地肏眼前这个只剩内裤挂在身上的情人。

刘彻仅是拉开西裤的拉链，阳具就从里面跳了出来。他用略显粗糙的指腹抹了抹卫青红润的唇，卫青就知道他要自己做什么了。

卫青伸出柔软的舌尖试探着去舔弄那已经勃起的头部，一点一点直到把它全部含入口中，那头部顶着他的喉咙研磨，翻搅着唾液，发出响亮的水声。

刘彻按住他的头，在他的嘴里反复顶弄着，快感直冲上大脑。和任何人做都不会有这么爽，刘彻有些得意他调教的成果。他边肏边一手脱掉卫青的内裤，握住了对方的阳具，他一抚弄，对方就颤抖起来，要含不住他的巨物了。

刘彻也不勉强，貌似好意的让卫青松了口，抱住他翻身让他好趴在床上，然后重重拍打了几下他莹白的双臀，扶着阳具就要挺身进入。

卫青也不知道今天的刘彻是怎么了，平常的他在床上都很体贴温柔，今天突然暴风骤雨般，也不润滑了提枪就上。还好卫青已经情动，他的后穴包裹着刘彻的阳物，引诱它一点一点进入。

因为是后入式，可以进得更深，刘彻按住卫青细窄柔韧的腰使劲往最深处挤。到了最深处的敏感点，卫青身子弹了弹，发出了绵长的呻吟。刘彻知道自己肏对地方了，又反复来了几十下，看到情人彻底瘫软在床上，前端已经泄了一次，染湿了干净的床单。

刘彻在这高潮后更加紧致的后穴中终于射了出来，直到看到从穴口缓缓溢出的精液，他才慢慢拔了出来，将那乳白色液体蹭得卫青双臀到处都是。

像是故意一般，刘彻清楚他今天的性爱比往常要激烈得多，他也不知今天自己是怎么了，也许是喝了酒更刺激。然而他做的时候是爽了，做完却有些后悔了。

卫青看着依然衣冠楚楚的刘彻，自己身上却是布满了各种体液，赌气地扯过他的领带。刘彻任由他扯弄着，顺手把他搂到怀里，吻了吻他泛红的脸颊。

“你先睡吧，我去洗澡。”刘彻边说边脱西装。卫青看到他动作都不流畅了，上手帮他除去衣物。“难道我就不需要洗澡吗？”卫青笑着反问道。

卫青扶着刘彻进了浴室，帮他和自己沐浴，期间刘彻又要接吻又差点做了全套，结果是搞了很久才弄完。

躺在床上，卫青看着身边熟睡的情人，想着缥缈不可测的未来和未知的明天。哦，对了，还有公孙敖，明天要和敖哥一起去上学，还不知要如何面对他。

次日清晨，早饭是卫青精心准备的，三个人一起吃完，刘彻完全不避讳，吻了吻卫青就道别要走了，临走前还叮嘱公孙敖要照顾好卫青。

卫青上了车，看着坐在旁边略显疲惫的公孙敖，刚系好安全带，就忍不住问他，“敖哥，你刚来第一天，昨晚睡得好吗？”卫青也不知道自己为什么要这样问，难道是在担心什么吗？

这个问题虽然简单，对公孙敖来说却很难回答。

公孙敖住进别墅的第一天难以入眠，结果老板半夜回来了，他忙起来给老板开门，一开门就看见喝醉的刘彻靠在外面门边上。他给刘彻打了个招呼算是报到，刘彻也点了头回应，然后他就扶着刘彻上了楼。

刚走到卧室门口，公孙敖就瞧见了推开门的卫青，他只穿了宽松的睡衣就出来了，丝绸勾勒出的身形若隐若现，睡眼惺忪，头发随意蓬乱着，有种别样的动人。

公孙敖咽了咽口水间就把刘彻送到卫青手里，他注意到卫青眼里只有刘彻，那种热切的目光是他从未见过的，有担心，有爱慕，还有，情欲。

公孙敖闭眼也能猜到后面会发生什么，这时他看到卫青投来了感激的目光，顿时觉得之前的一切都没有白做。

砰——门关上，公孙敖知道自己该离开了，可是他开始好奇门里面正在发生什么。职业道德告诉他不应该关心老板的秘密，可是欲望让在他回房的路上走得很慢很慢。

他听到了床的响动、水声、呻吟声，他不敢再听了只能落荒而逃。

他回到卧室的时候，因为夜晚的郊外格外安静，他总能听到天花板上传来若有似无的响动，那是不言而喻的激烈性爱。

好恶劣，老板的床品似乎并不怎么样，公孙敖躺在床上看着天花板想。

公孙敖很难想象卫青那张脸是如何在刘彻身下宛转承欢的。他看起来清朗有风骨，不是那种寻常被包养的为了钱或者热衷攀比的庸脂俗粉。但只是单纯想象着，自己的下身就有了抬头的趋势。

该死，公孙敖觉得自己真是单身久了，对着老板的人也能硬，或许需要找人约炮了。他仓促地撸动下身，直到上面没了动静才完全泄了出来。

现在昨晚被自己意淫过的人就坐在自己旁边，问自己睡得好不好，公孙敖有些尴尬。

“唔，不算好吧，不过应该很快就能适应。”卫青听他说话的语气怪怪的，也不知道自己有没有多想，瞬间脸就红了，直到学校门口他都没和公孙敖再说过一句。

“你不用太担心，我会一直在你身边不远处，也不用在意我的存在，当我是个隐形人就好。”分别前公孙敖给卫青交代着他的任务。

卫青知道这是刘彻的意思，也没多说什么。“我会注意的，谢谢敖哥，那我先走了。”说完他就下了车。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出轨

该来的终归要来。

那天晚上，卫青为了备考留在教室自习，楼里已经没几个学生了。公孙敖在旁边守了一会儿然后去外面小解，出来再看卫青时人就没了。

糟了，公孙敖心彻底凉了，理智告诉他必须先给刘彻打电话。他按下按键的手指在颤抖，大脑却在高速转动着，不放过每一位过往的行人。

这么短时间应该还没走远，他顺着教学楼通往最近出口的路一路奔狂奔，刚到门口，就远远望见有三个人影把一个学生模样的人抬进了车里。

“喂，喂，老敖吗？喂，喂！怎么不说话，卫青咋样了？”电话已经接通，手机里传来刘彻急切的声音。

公孙敖这才缓过神来，此时他已经摸上了自己的车，正跟踪着前面那辆。

“喂，喂，彻哥，你听得到吗？卫青……可能被绑架了！”

“什么！我还是低估了那些废物！！”刘彻忍不住破口大骂，“你先跟着车，导航开着，我再派几个人过去，这边我来处理。”刘彻立马冷静下来，“一定，一定要把卫青找回来！”

公孙敖此时心乱如麻，脑海里满是他这几天守着卫青时看到的不同角度的脸，从零度到三百六十度，一颦一笑都很美，然后这些漂亮的脸又一张一张都消失不见。他知道危急关头自己不该想这些，只能勉强收回注意力，强行盯住前面的后车灯。

被跟踪的车眼看要追上了，突然急转下了高速。公孙敖打了转盘也跟着下了高速，正准备继续追，没想到前面车抛下一个人来。

公孙敖顾不得那辆车了，急忙刹车，下车去看地上那人。

卫青，果然是卫青，他像是被喂了迷药，公孙敖怎么唤他的名字，他都没有回应。黑暗中，公孙敖准备去抱他起来，手刚扶上他的身体，就感觉一片温热粘稠的液体附在了手掌上。

血，是血。没错，经验告诉他是血。

公孙敖颤颤巍巍把卫青抱上车，顾不得别的，直往市里最好的医院开。

刘彻挂完电话就直奔未婚妻家，那个女人正气定神闲地坐在客厅沙发上抽烟，像是准备好了就等着他来。

“陈阿娇，你把卫青弄哪儿去了？”刘彻强压着怒火，勉强用镇定的语气询问她。

陈阿娇看着眼前那张本该英俊无比、现在却因强压愠怒快要变形的脸，噗嗤笑了出来：“刘彻啊刘彻，你现在真应该照照镜子，看看你为了一个男人，找未婚妻兴师问罪的疯样。”

刘彻不接她的话，冷冷道：“陈氏在天汉集团的股权已经全部转移完成，卫青对你没用了。你现在告诉我他下落，我们还可以和平分手。“

“钱，你以为我是为了钱吗？”陈阿娇冷笑道，“至于卫青，你可能再也见不到他了。”

“别装神弄鬼，人命案你们陈家摆不平。”刘彻明白现在是谈判阶段，他应该保持应有的理智。

“对，很对，我是杀不了他，所以我找了几个男的上了那个婊子，你满意了吗？”

啪——

刘彻一巴掌扇在了陈阿娇左脸上。

“贱人。”刘彻目眦欲裂，他已经说不出别的，这是他生平第一次打女人，还是一个和自己有婚约的女人。“你不敢。”

“你怕了？”陈阿娇也不觉得疼，反而嘲笑道，“他果然是你的心肝宝贝，难道你不该大度一点？你有这么多情人，我送他几个男人，这是对他好，这样才公平。”

刘彻听着对面的冷嘲热讽，心里凉了半截，这疯女人不是做不出来。对了，公孙敖。公孙敖，你那边有消息了吗？

突然，电话铃响了。心有灵犀。

“喂，老敖吗？”刘彻当着陈阿娇面接的。

“喂，彻哥，我在人民医院急诊室，卫青目前没有大碍。医生说他身上只有些皮肉伤，可能会留疤，其他没什么。就是之前被喂了迷药，现在不太舒服。过一会儿他出来了我让他给你打电话。”

“好，好，你做得好。”刘彻突然放下心来，随即又想到，“他……他没有被……没有被怎样吧？”

电话对面似乎愣了一下，过了一会儿才像明白了什么，“没有，没有，彻哥放心，没有被性侵的痕迹。”

陈阿娇把他俩对话听了个全，越听越觉得好笑，“我骗你的，你还当真了！不过，只要那些痕迹在他身上一天，你就忘不了我，他也忘不了我。即使你们在床上紧密相连的时候，也摆脱不了我的阴影。刘彻，你会后悔的。”

“疯子。”刘彻没理会对面的女人，提着包直奔医院。

刘彻赶到医院的时候卫青还没醒，公孙敖正陪在床边静静看着他。

刘彻见到眼前温馨的场景，突然松了口气。他们看起来相处得不错，刘彻想，还好这次有公孙敖，他好像弥补了自己的存在一般，可以代替自己一直陪伴在卫青身边。

刘彻没有进病房，他就坐在外面，想起了陈阿娇的话。呸，她就是要气我，谁当真谁傻逼。

可是，有人能在自己不在的时候陪在他身边也是不错的，当然，陌生男人是万万不行的，刘彻心中的两个声音在打架。那么，特定的人就可以吗？刘彻不知道，他就在外面静静坐了一夜。

“彻哥，你来了！怎么不进去？”公孙敖打开门看见快睡着的刘彻满脸惊讶。“卫青醒了，你快进去看看吧。”

刘彻坐在床边温柔地看着卫青的脸，他除了脸色苍白些其余都完好无损，只是因为身上有伤看起来更楚楚可怜了。

“彻哥……我想你了。“卫青话说得很轻很柔，却很有分量，直指刘彻内心。

刘彻抬起身吻了吻卫青的额头，“我也想你了”，顿了顿，“等你毕业了，来我公司工作好不好，我们就可以，天天见面了。”

“好啊，彻哥。”卫青没怎么想就回答了他，像是已经准备了很久的答案。

刘彻心里高兴坏了，“等你出院就搬进我家吧，之前那个别墅不用住了，你看好不好？”

卫青没想到这一天来得这么快，像是一场不会醒的美梦。“公司的事处理好了吗？陈小姐那边她……”卫青有些犹疑。

“你放心好了，已经处理的差不多了。这几天正在交接，所以我会很忙。”刘彻思索了片刻，“让公孙敖陪你吧，他对我那边熟。”

“可是，你的妈妈你的亲人……”卫青有些焦虑，他不知道该怎么面对这些对自己陌生却又和刘彻亲密无间的人。

“别担心，我那里只有我住，只是你住进刘家祖宅，他们就会明白我的意图，至于见面，以后慢慢来吧。”

公孙敖陪着卫青在医院里住了半个月，其间刘彻偶尔来探望了几次，他对公孙敖的尽心也很满意，许诺他出院就给他加薪。

卫青很感激公孙敖救了自己，他还隐约记得自己被抛下车后，公孙敖抱着自己的宽厚肩膀。虽然全身很疼，却也感到很安心，那是他之前跟着刘彻漂浮不定的时候很难寻觅的安稳。

这十来天，卫青受到公孙敖无微不至的照顾，他没想到这个退伍军人做事如此细致。之前在别墅都是他给刘彻和公孙敖做饭和打理家务，现在终于能反过来享受他俩的照料。

至于刘彻和公孙敖之间，卫青敏感地察觉到了什么，可是他不知道那具体是什么。如果说刘彻是他这辈子唯一的心动，那么公孙敖呢，是陪伴？还是别的什么？

卫青脑子很乱，他不敢细想，先心安理得地享受眼前人的照顾吧，反正，都是刘彻安排的。卫青闭上了眼。

出院的时候，公孙敖直接把卫青拉到了刘家祖宅，卫青这才知道之前别墅的东西已经全部搬了过来，曾经的那些照片都被重新摆在了新家的客厅和卧室里。

刘家比之前别墅大得多，房间多，佣人也多，卫青初来乍到还是不太适应这儿的人多口杂。

平时上学依然是公孙敖带他来回，在宅子里也是公孙敖负责他起居。

他有一间单独的房间，里面放着之前的旧物，然而大多时间他都是住在刘彻的房间，房间很大，有好几层间隔，最里面有一张king size大床。刘彻平时只有晚上回来，会和他在这张床上颠鸾倒凤。

卫青觉得现在的生活和以前没什么区别，上学以及和刘彻做爱，然后没了。可能唯一的不同，就是现在有敖哥陪着。

敖哥，卫青苦笑，他怎么能不懂呢。他第一次坐上他的车的时候，就察觉到这人对自己有特殊的意思，但是他不能越界，所以他甚至不和他说不必要的话。他不仅是坚贞的，也是得体的，他不需要流言不需要话柄，他愿意只做刘彻的人。

只是，这平衡后来被打破了。公孙敖会陪他学习，给他打饭，请他看电影，帮他取外卖。这些，都是学生时代他为刘彻做过的，现在却换了另一个人为他来做。

卫青不信精明的刘彻会不知道，他甚至觉得刘彻是故意的，但是这让他要怎么才能问出口呢？卫青知道他已经离深渊只有一步，再迈一步就是万劫不复。

还是一个雨夜。

卫青正在卧室里等刘彻回来，他已经洗漱完，什么都准备好了。

叮——收到一条微信信息，卫青忙拿起手机看，是彻哥。他有约，今晚回不来了。

和每一个刘彻不回来的夜晚一样，卫青准备独自上床休息，然而半夜有些口渴，他想下楼去拿今天和公孙敖新买的他最喜欢的饮料。佣人都已经睡了，他也一贯不主动和他们打交道。

路过敖哥房间的时候，他踟蹰了一下，要不要也给他拿一瓶？可是太晚了，他是不是已经睡了？卫青犹疑间，却听到房间里好像有动静。

是男性的喘息声。

敖哥不会带女人回来吧，卫青脸红了，他知道公孙敖一向很有职业操守，是万万不会带女人回老板家的。

可他还是忍不住好奇，他，到底，喜欢什么样的人？

门挂着没有锁，从外面一下就推开了，正对的就是床铺。房内没有开灯，轻柔的月光从后面墙上的窗户泻进来，若有若无地照在床上熟悉男子的脸上，他的脸有些扭曲地红着，手上还在不停动作着。

卫青吓了一跳，可他还是一眼看出了眼前男子正在做什么。

他在自慰。

公孙敖听到门响，抬头就看见了慌张站在门口的卫青，他有被发现的紧张，但是他停不下来，因为注视着他的那张脸、那躯体，比他手机里存的照片和视频还要活色生香。

卫青缓缓走过去，没有说话，只是他那柔软的手鬼使神差地握住了正在自慰男人的勃起，体贴地想亲自替他解决。仓促动作间，卫青看到男子手里许久没有操作的手机屏幕正逐渐黯淡，上面隐约可见是……自己的照片。

卫青心中一惊，手上动作便没了轻重，公孙敖一下没忍住，精液直射在了他洁白的锁骨上，缓缓流下来，蹭脏了他丝绸内衣的领子。

“敖哥。“此时卫青只能颤抖地叫出他的名字。

公孙敖抱起了他，径直朝刘彻房间走。卫青紧张得要死，生怕路上会遇到别人，掩耳盗铃般将头埋在公孙敖的怀里。

还好，直到公孙敖把他扔到了刘彻床上，都没有遇到任何外人。

“忘了今晚吧，我回去了。”公孙敖转身就要离开。

“等等。”卫青叫住了他，“敖哥，你上身没穿衣服，我去找一件给你。”卫青匆匆忙忙去翻衣柜，刘彻的衣服是万万不行的，他自己的尺寸怕是不合适，只好去翻自己oversized的外套。

他翻了半天也没翻到，叹了声气，可是在刚用他照片自慰过的公孙敖眼里，他此时的一举一动都是在勾引自己。他露出洁白的后颈、腰间、还有光裸的脚踝和脚掌。

公孙敖知道自己不是故意的，只是被情欲冲昏了头，他已经控制不了自己了。大不了明天就辞职，希望老板能大度点，最多被打一顿，千万不要千里追杀自己，这已然是他最后的理性思考。

他一把揽过卫青将他抱到床上，对方没有挣扎，倒是十分顺从地看着他。

今晚是第一次，也是最后一次，是初夜也是最后的离别。像是抱了必死的决心一样，公孙敖自嘲地笑了笑。

他的胡茬吻上了卫青的脸，和刘彻完全不同的触感，卫青心想，刘彻通常会刮得很干净。他知道自己不应该做比较的，只是下意识的真实反应他制止不了。因为他之前只有刘彻一个男人，刘彻就是他一切认知的标杆。

公孙敖的手颤抖着解开了卫青的睡衣，这是他第一次看到卫青的身体，胸前的两颗红樱已经巍巍挺立。上面有被绑架时留下的疤，还有一些莫名的，应该是刘彻的印记。公孙敖边猜测，边用吻覆盖着一个个痕迹。

卫青被他吻的有些痒，双手按住公孙敖的头，让他别再动了。公孙敖怕他承受不住，先去脱他裤子，没想到他下身已经湿了。虽然知道他已是人妻很久了，肯定不会像他幻想中的那般青涩，但是这么敏感，还是令他讶异。

“怎么我还没碰就这么湿了？”公孙敖忍不住调侃卫青，拍了拍他滴血的脸颊。“老板不在家，想别的男人了？嗯？”

卫青不答他的话，只露出一双美目似在嗔怪他。

公孙敖用手探了探那晶莹处，原来是润滑液。公孙敖稍稍放下心，又有些莫名的嫉妒，原来，每晚他都是这样等老板回来的吗。但是，他又有什么资格嫉妒，是他，在鸠占鹊巢。

他掰开了卫青的臀，两根手指被那洞穴一下吞了进去，里面柔软又湿润，一层层裹挟着他。看来已经不需要什么润滑了，他解开裤子就进入了那专属于刘彻的甬道。

草，这么紧，公孙敖能想象到刘彻为什么那么爱他，这感觉比自己幻想中的还要爽上百倍，仿佛一次就能成瘾。

卫青第一次被别的男人进入，不免有些紧张，公孙敖还要更粗一点，撑得他有些难受。他半天才缓过神，开始尝试主动吞吐着。他只知道刘彻喜欢他这样，不知道敖哥他，喜不喜欢呢？

公孙敖被他吸的硬得不行，卫青比他想象中的浪荡，双臀会在自己的硬物上反复摇摆。公孙敖被他勾得红了眼，反复肏了几十下，第二次终于射在了里面。

等了一会儿，他见卫青还没泄身，不免有些沮丧，直将他翻过身，令他跪趴在床上，从后面又肏了进去。

卫青身体软得动不了，没法再主动去吞他的，全然放空了，任他随意肏弄。

很快，卫青终于射在了自己小腹上，他的后穴在高潮中不断收缩着，直到公孙敖再一次将全部射了进去。他后面一时存不了那么多精液，多余的都顺着臀缝流在了床单上。

公孙敖从后面紧紧抱住了他，等到他身体完全平复下来，又亲了亲他的脸。

结束了吗？刘彻准备关掉手机直播。他的摄像头清晰度不错，他忍不住自嘲，那个位置是他精心布置过的，以前为了试验还拍过自己和卫青的。

他心情复杂，说不上愤怒、失望，倒有些解脱，这一天早来晚来反正他都要分一口锅。这是他们三个人共同的默契，不是吗？可耻的是，他不仅目不转睛地看完全程，中间还硬了。

他自忖不是ntr爱好者，反正换个人搞他老婆他是绝对要把对方千刀万剐的，但是看着公孙敖肏着的他，还是……挺可爱的？

因为他们两个人有爱，他不是不知道，但是这个爱与他和卫青不同。说到底，不过是因为公孙敖爱他，他也爱他罢了。

公孙敖像是刘彻的分身，替他照料他所不能及的方方面面，毕竟他有太多其他事要做，爱情，只占他人生中很少的一部分。把卫青分给一个男人，总比分给十个男人要好，更何况这个男人知根知底，是真的爱他。

然而，公孙敖怎么想，刘彻其实并不关心，他担心的是卫青怎么想，如果卫青不同意，他也万万不会替他决定。还好，现在这个结局，算是皆大欢喜。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3p双龙

第二天一大早，刘彻就收到了公孙敖的辞职微信，说什么家里母亲病重，不得不回老家探望。

靠，做了一次就跑路还诅咒你老母，我刘彻真是瞎眼看错人了。刘彻不是不知道公孙敖怕他的烈性，但他还是忍不住骂道，顺带连他自己也骂了进去。

刘彻懒得说什么冠冕堂皇的“你可以把病重的母亲接到省城来看病，这里医疗资源才好”之类的废话，直接把视频截了一张就发了过去。

……

公孙敖看到图上的自己没吓个半死，以为东窗事发了，幸好自己已经在逃跑的路上。

“我同意。”

公孙敖的心脏还没跳出来，收到这三字，又被放了回去。

老板这是什么意思？他要和卫青分手成全我俩吗？公孙敖想起了之前的那些暗示，好像突然明白了什么。

“三人行。”

叮——又收到三字。

彻哥是在写三字经吗，公孙敖忍不住吐槽。可是，当这三字明明白白出现在他眼前时还是吓了他一大跳。他以前不是没幻想过，只是以他对老板的理解，这实在难以实现。

“你先回去，安抚好阿青。我还要开会。”

刘彻发完这句，就没再回复。

终于不是三字了，然而公孙敖知道这是老板把锅甩到了他的头上，可是卫青那边，他要怎么说。

卫青昨晚洗完睡衣、床单，整理好房间，已经是清晨了，偷情的刺激让他再难以入睡，只好躺在床上想着如何面对刘彻，以及刘彻要怎么惩罚他。

彻底赶他走吗，钱要他用什么来还？可是，他知道，自己还爱着他，这才是最糟糕的。

咚咚咚——敲门声

没想到是公孙敖去而复返，卫青惊讶地看着他。

“彻哥让我回来。”他看着卫青的脸忍不住又吻了他的唇，早上走得仓促，还没来得及温存，现在都得补回来。

卫青被他吻得莫名其妙，忙掰过他的脸，“彻哥，他知道了？”

“嗯，但是他同意了。”

卫青也不知道刘彻到底同意了什么，已经被公孙敖按在床上又连续做了几次。

刚换的衣服和床单，唔。

折腾完，卫青终于明白了公孙敖的意思，怕他不信，公孙敖还给他看了微信记录，上面还有他俩做爱的截图。

卫青又笑又气，按图片角度推测位置，找到摄像头就扯断了电线，刘彻的作案工具被他甩手扔到楼下，就这样寿终正寝。

刘彻那边看到直播app提示掉线了，心中猜到卫青多半已经知道了，忍不住笑了起来。就今晚吧，连续加班几天，他有点按捺不住。

卫青知道是刘彻回来了，主动去给他开门。刘彻一看是卫青，就扔了手提电脑，将卫青揽在怀里，另一只手抄起他的双腿，将他横抱在怀里，直往卧室走去。

卫青双臂揽上他的脖颈，仰首主动亲吻他。好久没被这么讨好过，刘彻又惊又喜，知道他在主动补偿自己。

佣人们从没见过少东家和未来夫人这样的架势，一路上纷纷避让，二人就这样一路接吻来到了最里面的主卧。

体液在二人口中不知交换了多少遍，卫青脸上春情毕现，刘彻也好不到哪里去，除了昨晚硬了几次，这几天他都没有机会解决生理问题。

刘彻将卫青轻轻放在了床上，对方的手却还是揽着他不放，刘彻只好俯着身子边亲边脱西服外套。卫青双手轻轻扯住他的领带，想亲自为他解开，刘彻就任由他为自己服务。

解了半天才解开，卫青和他分开的时候，还有银丝藕断丝连。刘彻嫌他今天熟练得有些过分，不知道是不是因为被别的男人肏熟了，从他手里一接过领带就三下两下把他双手绑在了床头上。

意乱情迷中卫青发现自己被绑了手腕，才缓过神来。

“彻哥。”他叫得甜甜腻腻的，像是在恳求自己放了他。刘彻不为所动，而是盯着他动情的脸，一颗一颗解自己衬衫的扣子。

公孙敖在一旁看得目瞪口呆，他没想过老板这样会玩。

刘彻一进来就注意到了公孙敖，但是他装作没看见，然而只要有第三人在场，他就容易兴奋起来。之前还在别墅时，只要知道有这么个人存在，他就肏卫青肏得狠些，现在这个第三人真正在现场了，他更是表演欲大增，平时想不起来的一股脑全都倒了出来。

刘彻解了皮带，但他还是舍不得用，尤其是看着卫青之前留下的伤痕，更是心疼了。以后再说吧，刘彻先脱了西裤。

这次刘彻身上已没了障碍，卫青身上还穿着睡袍。

刘彻从下面漏风的地方探了进去，发现他下面什么也没穿，润滑液混着水渍流了自己一手，刘彻就把他整个袍子撸了上去，挂在了那被绑的手臂上。这时，他的全身已经裸露了出来。

之前的24h里，卫青和公孙敖做了不少次，痕迹还没消退，刘彻看得分明，知道他已经被那个男人开发得差不多了。正好，刘彻直接肏了进去。

卫青难耐的扭动着身体，他手被绑着，够不到前端，只能靠扭动让前端磨蹭着刘彻的小腹。刘彻知道他的意图，也不阻拦，继续舔弄他的双乳。

“大了些。”刘彻用手拍了拍，乳头跟着颤了颤，他斜眼看了看旁边的公孙敖，知道是他今天吮吸的结果。公孙敖知道他在调侃自己，却也忍不住动手自慰起来。

卫青听到刘彻这样说自己，更加羞涩，只想用嘴去堵住他那令人难堪的话语。

刘彻接过他的唇，双手上下左右揉捏着两点，有力的腰腹还在随着腰臀摆动的后穴反复进入抽插。每一个点他都照拂到了，刘彻感叹他从未这么尽心过。不管怎样，这次卫青是完全属于他的。

卫青在他的抚慰下已经达到了临界点，随时都可能达到高潮，现在全凭他的掌控。他时急时徐，反复几次后，停下身，抽搐着全都射了进去。他射入的瞬间，卫青也达到了高潮，在前端没有任何服务的情况下被插射了。

高潮持续了很久，二人才彻底放松了下来。

刘彻去解绑卫青的领带，把它先扔在一边，然后示意刚自慰过的公孙敖加入进来。

刘彻把阳物放在卫青嘴边让他舔弄，然后把后面让给了公孙敖。公孙敖受宠若惊，不过老板就在跟前，他也不敢放肆，只得先小心翼翼把手指探了进去。

已经被做了好几次的卫青，后面柔软得入口即化，公孙敖顶弄了几下，就顾不得许多了，把已经勃起的巨物直接送了进去，龟头狠狠地研磨着前列腺的敏感点。

卫青被肏得直不起腰，只好用刚被解绑的双手握住刘彻的坚挺，上下拨弄着，配合正舔着前端的舌尖，弄得刘彻舒服无比。

这时，公孙敖往深处肏了几下，卫青的上身跟着一挺就把刘彻的阳物含得更深了，反复几次，刘彻的前端已经抵在了他的喉咙上。

不能再深了，卫青此时说不出话，只能呻吟出声，刘彻知道他不舒服，也不勉强，慢慢抽身，只在浅处顶着他的上颚。

刘彻得了闲又想起了游戏，拿起身边被抛弃的领带，覆在了卫青双眼上。

突然失明，让卫青有些害怕。他不知道这两个男人要对他做些什么，虽然他们能做的已经全做了。

“乖，别解开。”刘彻边哄着他，边从他背后抱着他坐了起来。前面公孙敖还插在里面，这个动作让卫青敏感点被反复触碰，差点直接射了。

刘彻示意公孙敖出来，自己又从后面插了进去，二人这样轮流交替进入，然后让卫青猜谁是谁的。

其实卫青不是分辨不出来，两者差异还是挺明显的，只是他难以启齿，只得由着这两人边开玩笑边一起肏他。

差不多快要到了，刘彻示意公孙敖不要出来，他自己用手指顺着公孙敖的阴茎蹭了进去。

卫青察觉到不对，知道刘彻想要干什么。他努力挣扎着拒绝，夹紧了后穴想让刘彻退出。刘彻手指被夹得够紧，反而变本加厉又伸入了两指。

“放松。”刘彻知道现在卫青只能哄着，然后尝试着将自己的阳物和公孙敖一起挤入那炽热的甬道。

此时卫青被架在两个男人中间，被遮住眼睛还少了支撑，感觉随时都要倒下。刘彻忙一手扶他的腰固定住，一手抽空又去揉捏他圆润的臀部。

卫青渐渐适应了被两根一起摆弄，叫得更加缠绵婉转。刘彻和公孙敖也有了默契，知道怎么配合才能让他最为舒适。

三人都到了极限，前后二人有默契地倒数，然后一齐射了进去。加上之前未清理的，卫青感到自己已经完全被精液填满，他颤抖着跟着射了出来。

公孙敖一边亲吻着卫青的唇，一边先退了出来，有了缝隙，精液顺着卫青白皙的大腿内侧一直流到了脚踝。刘彻看到这高潮后的美景，解开了覆在卫青双眼上的领带，一定要让他亲眼看看才行。

卫青终于得见光明，眼前暗了半天才适应，此时他已经完全瘫软在了刘彻怀里。刘彻指着穴口想让他看，他只好把头埋在被子里。腿上凉凉的他又不是感觉不到，真当他是傻子呢。

“彻哥，今天你要帮我清理，我动不了了。”

“没问题。”刘彻答应得爽快。

一年后，卫青毕业后顺利进了刘彻的公司上班，公孙敖也干回了本职工作，刘彻的家族事务也打理得差不多了。

该见家长了，刘彻对自己的人生规划很是满意。对面卫青和公孙敖一起看着他，然后相视一笑。

END


End file.
